


the cowboy hat of love

by scandalousloki



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cowboy Hats, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalousloki/pseuds/scandalousloki
Summary: Jaskier begs Geralt to try on a pretty cowboy hat. After a lot of convincing, Geralt does it. Jaskier has an epiphany.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	the cowboy hat of love

Jaskier frantically trotted after Geralt, whose incredibly lengthy and quick-paced strides were making him rather unsuccessful.

“ _Geeeeraaalt_ ,” he called, and he was certain that the insanely stubborn man could hear him. Nevertheless, Geralt kept walking.

Jaskier cleverly took a turn down a different aisle and stood in front of Geralt to block him from walking out of the store.

Geralt’s face was more exasperated than unamused, but remnants of both emotions were clear in his expression. He patiently waited for Jaskier to speak.

“Ger-bear,” Jaskier mused, feigning a serious disposition while twirling a bedazzled hat between his fingers.

“Don’t call me that,” Geralt stated.

“Well, I wouldn’t have to resort to horrible pet-names if you weren’t so _briskly_ speed-walking away from me.”

“I was walking regularly. You’re just slow.”

Jaskier’s brows furrowed in offense and he was about to give Geralt a very detailed speech about how incorrect that was, but then he remembered the significance of the matter at hand. Quite literally.

“Geralt.”

“Jaskier.”

“For the sake of everything to ever exist, I’m begging you to try on the blue cowboy hat.”

Geralt paused and glared at Jaskier.

“No.”

Geralt prepared to walk past Jaskier, but Jaskier flung himself forward and pushed his entire body weight onto Geralt to provide some resistance.

“ _Please_ , darling. I’ll never ask you for anything again. I won’t even take any pictures of you, I just want to see it. Please,” Jaskier begged, now with his arms fully wrapped around Geralt.

Geralt’s eyes widened at the sudden embrace. He only struggled to hold Jaskier for a moment, but adjusted his grip on the man’s back to pull Jaskier back to his feet.

“Do you ever stop whining?” he asked frustratedly, prying Jaskier’s arms from off his back.

“I might. If you’d indulge me with this one, very quick request,” Jaskier reasoned. He honestly wasn’t too sure if he’d be able to meet the terms of Geralt’s wish, but that was a problem for a later time.

Geralt looked at Jaskier like he was plotting murder.

Jaskier beamed up at Geralt with pleading, sparkling eyes.

And apparently it was enough, because Geralt rolled his eyes and huffed, “Fine.”

Jaskier’s mouth slightly gaped in disbelief, but he quickly got over it to make room for his overflowing excitement.

Jaskier held the hat out between them and then quickly held it flush against Geralt’s chest.

Geralt looked down at the invasion of his personal space, then up at Jaskier again, and sighed heavily before snatching the hat from out of Jaskier’s grip.

It took everything in Jaskier’s body not to clap his hands and squeal with anticipation.

Geralt reluctantly sat the sparkly hat on his head, adjusting it until it fit snugly on his scalp. Then slowly, he brought his gaze up to meet Jaskier’s.

And, for the first time in a while, Jaskier was completely speechless.

Maybe it was just the way the light-blue color resonated with Geralt’s skin tone. Maybe it was just the way the lights above them casted a careful glow over the canvas of Geralt’s face. Maybe it was just how his annoyed and patient eyes seemed to be filled with something deeper than trust.

But Jaskier thought Geralt was the most beautiful person he’d _ever_ seen.

And then everything made _sense_. Every lingering glance at Geralt when his nose was deep in a book. Every surge of bliss when Geralt did a small semi-affectionate deed. Every silent shudder when Geralt’s gaze seared into him.

Jaskier had fallen. _Hard_.

But Geralt caught him by vocally interrupting his sudden realization.

“You’re staring.”

Jaskier shook his head, hoping his train of thought would mimic an Etch-A-Sketch and erase completely.

“Oh. Sorry. You just look…”

Geralt quirked an eyebrow at him and nonchalantly said, “Ridiculous?”

Jaskier frowned. “No, no, not ridiculous, _never_ ridiculous. Just… different. In a good way, of course.”

Geralt considered those words silently for a brief moment, but then brought his arms up to take off the hat and press it forcefully to Jaskier’s chest.

“Put this back where you found it. We’re leaving.”

Then Geralt pushed past him and walked out of the store, leaving Jaskier to face his new feelings alone.

Jaskier shut his eyes, tilted his head down, and quietly sighed, “ _Shit_.”


End file.
